1. Field
The present disclosure relates to fluid metering devices, more specifically to fluid metering valves.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain fluid metering valves (e.g., fuel valves for turbomachines) include a plunger assembly having a ball which divides an upstream and downstream side of a flow circuit. A seat is configured to receive the ball in a sealing relationship to close the flow path off. Such valves include a solenoid that is configured to pull the plunger assembly to one or more open positions to meter the fluid flow through the seat and the valve.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved fluid metering valves. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.